


Кошмар наяву

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tranquil Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: У Мариан солнце на лбу, клеймо, и она — собственность  чертовой   церкви. А в глазах у нее — ничего. Андерс одернулся от нее, как от огня, прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Это — его самый страшный ночной кошмар, от которого он никогда не проснется.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 1





	Кошмар наяву

— Нет, — прошептал Андерс серыми губами. — Нет, этого не может быть, нет.

У Мариан солнце на лбу, клеймо, и она — собственность _чертовой_ церкви. А в глазах у нее — ничего. Ничего из того, что делало ее Мариан Хоук, пустота, и милосердно и правильно будет убить ее, но одна лишь мысль об этом вызывает дрожь во всем теле.

— Нет…

Андерс схватил ее за плечи, сжимая, лихорадочно вглядываясь в бесстрастное лицо.

— Нет…

Она не отреагировала, лишь смотрела, а потом сказала, ровно, безэмоционально, точно, как Карл, точно, как все другие усмиренные, с которыми Андерс был знаком:

— Здравствуй, Андерс.

Он одернулся от нее, как от огня, прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Это — его самый страшный ночной кошмар, от которого он никогда не проснется. Это наяву, взаправду, и Андерсу хотелось вскрыть себе вены, чтобы проснуться.

Сбоку Карвер переступил с ноги на ногу, звякнула броня, и Андерс повернулся на звук, сразу же ощутив, как кровь вскипает в венах, и как ярость, душная, огромная, не помещающаяся внутри, вырывается из тела электрическим свечением и запахом Тени.

— **КАК ТЫ МОГ ТАК ПОСТУПИТЬ С НЕЙ?**

Карвер вздрогнул, вжавшись во входную дверь. Он выглядел мальчишкой, растерянным и беспомощным, не ожидавшим, что если оторвать птице крылья, то она умрет.

Мариан ушла несколько дней назад, потому что брат позвал ее по каким-то срочным делам, и она — одна, создатель, одна, Андерс никогда себе этого не простит — отправилась в Казематы, чтобы встретиться с ним. А получила — это. Усмирение, клеймо во лбу, хуже смерти, хуже…

— **К̴̙̠͙̒̕͝А̷̰̰̣̟̃̔К̵̲̱͛̃͐ ̶̻͈̹͚͙̈́̑̚Т̴̹̯̰̼̾̂̋͘̕Ы̵̧͎̠̎̒ ̷̼̣̼̻̑̓̓̓М̸͕̘̘͎͗̑̊͝О̷̧̼̠͋Г̵͉͚͆̀? ̶͔̞̗͓̳̐̈́͘ ̵̫̞̎͋**

— Рыцарь-командор Мередит… — пробормотал Карвер, побледнев. — Ее приказ, она…

— **КАК ТЫ МОГ ПОДЧИНИТЬСЯ?** — Андерс был готов убить, и это будет _справедливо_ , это будет… — **КАК ТЫ МОГ СДАТЬ СВОЮ СЕСТРУ?**

Андерс ступил ближе, а энергии в теле становилось слишком много, и Тень хлестала из него через край, и все то, что он чувствовал к Мариан, обращалось яростью, ведь Мариан больше не было.

— Андерс.

Андерс вздрогнул, чувствуя, как слабеют колени — дух отступил, спрятался глубоко в теле и душе, оставив его без сил, и мысли снова стали слишком четкими, слишком болезненными, а голос Мариан показался ему не таким ровным, каким должен быть у усмиренной…

Он быстро обернулся к ней и на мгновение — лишь на мгновение, ему так показалось — он увидел в ее глазах ужас, и уже через секунду его не стало.

— Андерс, не нужно, Карвер лишь следовал приказу.

Андерс почувствовал слезы на глазах. Нет, его Мариан Хоук была не такой. Нет…

— Убирайся, — прошептал он, не справляясь с голосом. — Убирайся! — он снова оглянулся на Карвера, и на кончиках пальцев замерцали искры, и храмовник, вздрогнув и побелев еще сильнее, послушался.

И они остались только вдвоем.

Карвер привел ее сюда, должно быть, сильно рискуя. Но зачем? О создатель, зачем? Андерс предпочел бы никогда не видеть ее такой, он предпочел бы узнать, что ее, Защитницу Киркволла, посмели убить, чем увидеть омерзительное клеймо на лбу и не увидеть ничего в любимых голубых, как зимнее небо, глазах.

Андерс не мог дышать рядом с ней.

Он помнил, что когда в прошлый раз Справедливость вырывался из его тела рядом с усмиренным, тот среагировал так, будто это самое усмирение пропало, но сейчас, с Мариан этого не случилось. Или случилось, но пропало слишком быстро, чтобы он заметил.

Андерс снова протянул к ней руки, дрожащие и ледяные, коснулся ее лица, как касался сотни раз до этого, но только теперь Мариан не склонила голову навстречу касанию, не прижалась щекой к ладони, она ничего не сделала, просто смотрела, и Андерс почувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот упадет.

— Я _отомщу_ , — прошептал Андерс севшим голосом и прижал ее к себе, прижимаясь щекой к темным волосам и давя в груди рыдания. — Я обещаю, я…

— Не нужно, Андерс, — сказала Мариан, и его сломало, он позволил слезам литься, впитываться в ее волосы. — Все в порядке.

_**НИЧЕГО НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ** _

Об этом хотелось кричать, но злиться на Мариан было бесполезно, она не виновата, что все так, она ни в чем не виновата. А Справедливость колол под кожей, требуя действовать, шипел, что вот она — цена промедления, что он должен был пойти на решительные меры гораздо раньше, и тогда Мариан бы сейчас была… _жива._

Он не мог больше ждать. Он обязан был сделать _что-то._

Каждый день сотни магов подвергались усмирению, каждый день тысячи людей теряли своих близких, это происходило и происходило на протяжении столетий, и всю свою жизнь Андерс боялся, что это произойдет с ним. Но реальность оказалась куда страшнее, чем страхи, что его глодали.

— Любовь моя, я восстановлю _справедливость_ , я обещаю.

Мариан в его руках не шевелилась, не обнимала в ответ, стояла и неслышно дышала, пока Андерс давился слезами, отказываясь верить в то, что произошло с любовью всей его жизни.

— Все в порядке, Андерс, — повторила Мариан ровно, и Андерс прижался губами к ее лбу, крепко зажмурившись, но солнце проступало даже под закрытыми веками, и ему хотелось выть.

Ничего не в порядке, Мариан, ничего не в порядке.

Андерс понимал, что выхода нет. Он должен убить ее, уберечь от жалкой жизни в качестве пустой куклы из костей, мяса и кожи, но он не знал, как. Он не сумеет, у него не поднимется рука, и даже одна лишь мысль об этом вызывала в нем тошноту, ужас и истерику.

Потому он стоял посреди холла поместья, которое было для него домом все это время, держал Мариан в своих руках и, глубоко в душе, желал умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, но смерть не приходила.

Вся его жизнь обрушилась так быстро, так нежданно, по щелчку. Мариан была его всем.

Была.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он сквозь рыдание. — Мне так…

Она снова повторила, что все в порядке. Что ей не больно, не страшно, не плохо. Конечно, не могло быть.

Тогда Андерс отпустил ее, едва сумев разжать руки, посмотрел в пустоту глаз и упал перед ней на колени.

— Мне так жаль, я не смогу тебя убить, я не смогу…


End file.
